The Idol Prince
by ZerrisNao
Summary: A Persona 4 fanfiction; Love story of Naoto Shirogane and Rise Kujikawa
1. Chapter 1

Suatu hari, di kediaman Shirogane, tinggallah seorang detektif dan kakeknya. Detektif itu bernama Naoto Shirogane, seorang gadis yg selama ini menyamar sebagai seorang lelaki demi karirnya sebagai detektif ternama. Sehari-hari ia selalu menyelidiki kasus, dan sampailah ia dalam kasus pembunuhan berantai di kota Inaba, dimana ia bertemu sekelompok murid-murid Yasogami High School yang juga ingin mencari tahu tentang pembunuhan berantai tersebut. Mereka pun menyelidiki kasus itu dan akhirnya menyelesaikan kasus tersebut dengan tuntas. Kini Naoto Shirogane kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang detektif.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Naoto masih menjalin hubungan yang erat dengan teman-temannya, terlebih Rise Kujikawa, seorang idola remaja yang ceria. Rise yang periang senang bersahabat dengan Naoto yang pemalu. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, sampai suatu malam Naoto pulang dari luar kota sehabis menyelidiki suatu kasus.

"Tadaima…" Naoto memasuki rumahnya dan meletakkan topi birunya ke atas sebuah rak.

"Okaerinasai, Naoto…!" kakek itu pun menjawab Naoto dengan nada yang lembut.

"Ah, kakek… Apa kabar?" Naoto berkata dengan lesu.

"Kakek baik-baik saja… Bagaimana denganmu? Kau terlihat lesu…"

"Tidak… Aku hanya sedikit lelah…"

"Begitu… Kalau begitu beristirahatlah, Naoto…"

"Arigato, kek. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke kamarku."

"Ah, kakek lupa bilang… Di kamarmu ada seorang gadis yg mencarimu sejak sore… Kalau tak salah namanya Rise…"

"Rise-san mencariku? Oh ya, dia tahu bahwa aku pulang hari ini… Arigato, kek!" Naoto pun melesat ke kamarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban kakeknya.

_**DI KAMAR NAOTO...**_

"Rise-chan? Tadaima…" Naoto menyapa Rise yg terlihat sedang tertidur pulas dalam keadaan duduk.

"A-Ah..!? Eh, Naoto-kun… Okaeri…" Rise terlihat kaget atas sapaan Naoto.

"Ah, maafkan aku telah menggangu tidurmu, Rise-chan…"

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku sudah menunggumu, Naoto-kun!" Rise menjawab dengan riang.

"Tapi untuk apa kamu mencariku?" Naoto terlihat bingung.

"Aww… Tentu saja karena besok hari Minggu, aku ingin kita kencan!' mata Rise terlihat berserk-seri.

"Ke-KENCAN!??" mata Naoto terbelalak.

' Ah.. ayolah…! Kita kan tidak bertemu 1 bulan, selama kamu menjalani pekerjaanmu itu! Yah? MAU KAN???" nada bicara Rise terdengar sedikit mengancam.

"E-eh? …kalau begitu, oke lah…" Naoto pun menyerah.

"Yaay! Kalau begitu kita mau kemana?? Aku ingin kencan di tempat yang berkesan…!"

"Hmm…? Tapi dimana?" Naoto pun kebingungan.

"…bagaimana kalau dunia TV!? Disana pasti seru…!"

"Dunia TV!!? Ta-tapi… Ugh…. Ya sudah lah…" Naoto sekali lagi kembali menyerah.

"Asyiikk~ Kalau begitu besok jam 10.00 pagi di café Junes, ya!??" Rise berseru dengan riangnya.

"Baiklah… Kau tidak pulang? Sudah malam.."

"Oh ya! Kalau begitu aku pulang yah… Jyaa, Naoto-kun~" Rise mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamar Naoto.

"Eh, tunggu! Ayo, kuantar kau ke rumahmu, Rise-chan…"

"Hmm? Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Mereka berdua pun menuruni tangga dan pergi menuju pintu keluar rumah Naoto.

"Nak Rise, sudah mau pulang?" kata kakek Naoto.

"Eh, iya kek. Selamat malam…" Rise membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya, selamat malam… " jawab kakek Naoto dengan ramah.

"Kek, aku akan mengantar Rise-san ke rumahnya ya. Dah…"

Mereka berdua baru saja ingin keluar dari pintu rumah itu, namun hujan turun dengan lebat.

"Ara! Hujan turun! Bagaimana aku pulang…" Rise berkata lesu.

"Kalau begitu, tinggallah disini untuk satu malam. Kamu bias gunakan kamar tamu." kata kakek Naoto.

"Eh? Boleh? Wah, arigatogozaimasu, kek!" Rise membungkukkan badannya kepada sang kakek.

"Hahaha… Tapi jangan lupa, telepon dahulu keluargamu, agar mereka tak cemas… Naoto, antar Rise ke kamarnya, ya…" tambah kakek.

"Ya, kek. Ayo, Rise-san…" sahut Naoto.

"Ayo!"

Rise dan Naoto pun menuju lantai 2.

* * *

Hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Angin berhembus kencang. Petir menggelegar membelah langit.

" Uhh… disini sangat dingin… Sepi… Aku takut…" Rise menggumam ketakutan di kamar tamu kediaman Shirogane.

"Aha! Aku ke kamar Naoto, ah~" Rise pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya, lalu ia ketuk pintu kamar Naoto.

**Tok tok tok…**

Rise mengetuk pintu kamar Naoto berulang kali, namun tak ada jawaban. Ia pun memasuki kamar tersebut yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Ah… Ternyata Naoto telah tertidur…" gumam Rise.

Rise pun berjalan menuju tempat tidur Naoto, matanya terbelalak saat melihat Naoto yang tidur hanya dengan menggunakan korset biru tua dan celana pendek hitam. Tubuh Naoto terlihat mungil, namun dadanya terlihat agak besar.

"Naoto… Kamu seksi sekali… Hihihi…" Rise terus memandangi tubuh Naoto.

"Ibu…" Rise terkejut saat Naoto memanggil ibunya.

"Naoto… Aku tahu rasanya jika tidak ada ibu disisimu…" Rise memandang wajah Naoto dengan sedih.

Rise pun berbaring di sebelah Naoto dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut, lalu memeluk tubuh Naoto dengan penuh kasih sayang, lalu Naoto memeluk erat tubuh Rise.

"Ibu… Aku rindu…" air mata pun menggenangi mata Naoto.

Rise tersenyum kecil, lalu mencium bibir mungil Naoto dengan lembut.

"Selamat tidur, Naoto…" Rise membisiki telinga Naoto.

Mereka berdua pun tertidur dalam hangatnya selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

**P.S : Thanks udah baca… Makasih buat KageNao, ceritamu, Fortune Lover, adalah inspirasi cerita saia XDD. Review yah, sankyuu~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi hari yg cerah…

"Ugh.. Sudah pagi ya..? Sepertinya aku baru saja bermimpi.. Eh, siapa ini yg memelukku?" kata Naoto saat bangun dari tidurnya.

Naoto pun melirik ke sebelahnya, dan melihat Rise yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan bra, lalu ia menjerit…

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Naoto hingga membangunkan kakeknya yang sedang tertidur.

Kakek Naoto pun berlari kearah kamar Naoto dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Naoto.

"NAOTO! Apa yang terjadi!?" teriak kakeknya panik.

"E-EH!? Ti-tidak! A-aku habis bermimpi buruk..! Kakek turun saja!!!" kata Naoto yang juga panik.

"Oh, begitu… Ya sudah, kakek turun.." kata kakekknya.

"MENGAPA AKU BISA BEGINII!!??!!??" gumam Naoto.

"Huaaaahhmm… Eh, pagi Naoto.." sapa Rise setelah bangun dari tidurnya.

"RISE-CHAN!!? APA YANG TERJADI!?!?" seru Naoto.

"Hm? Oh, kau tak sadar? Semalam kau bergairah sekali loh.." kata Rise.

"APAAAAA!!!!????? MA-MAAFKAN AKU RISE-CHAN, MAAFKAN AKU!!!" kata Naoto panik.

"Hehehe, tak apa kok, aku senang.. Oh iya, ciumanmu semalam sangat menyenangkan, terutama di bagian ini.." kata Rise sambil menunjuk lehernya.

"TIDAKK!!! MAAFKAN AKU RISE-CHAAAAANNN!!!!!!!!" seru Naoto panik.

"Tidak apa kok, kita hanya berpelukan dan berciuman. Lanjutannya kapan-kapan saja ya~" kata Rise sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Eh!? Ri-rise-chan, ayo cepat bersiap-siap untuk kencan kita hari ini!" kata Naoto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh iya.. Ya sudah, kamu mandi saja dulu, aku akan menyiapkan bekal.." perintah Rise.

"Ba-baiklah!" kata Naoto.

Naoto pun melesat ke kamar mandi, lalu Rise berpakaian dan turun ke dapur rumah Naoto.

_**DI KAMAR MANDI…**_

"A-ada apa denganku…? Mengapa... Aku merasa senang saat aku tahu tentang semalam…?" gumam Naoto.

Naoto pun membasuh tubuhnya lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya, lalu berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Naoto, aku mandi dulu ya. Kau kepakkan saja apa yang ingin kau bawa ke dunia TV nanti." Kata Rise sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

"Ya.." jawab Naoto.

_**SETENGAH JAM KEMUDIAN…**_

"Kek, kami berangkat ya…" kata Naoto

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, kek.." kata Rise sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi. Naoto, jaga Rise-chan ya.." kata kakek.

"Ya, kek. Kami pergi dulu.." jawab Naoto, lalu segera berangkat ke Junes dan memasuki dunia TV.

_**SESAMPAINYA DI DUNIA TV…**_

"Ah, sejuknya!" kata Rise dengan riang.

"Iya, benar. Ayo Rise-chan, kita duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu, yang dekat sungai itu!" ajak Naoto.

"Ayo!!" seru Rise.

Mereka pun menggelar tikar dan membuka bekal.

"Naoto, mau makan onigiri buatanku?" kata Rise.

"Boleh. Itadakimasu!" jawab Naoto.

"Itadakimasu!" sambung Rise.

Mereka pun makan sambil bercakap-cakap. Tiba-tiba muncul pintu masuk menuju dungeon Kage Naoto (shadow Naoto), Secret Base.

"EH!? Itu kan dungeon tempat Kage Naoto muncul Naoto!!" kata Rise kaget.

"Iya! Harusnya kan sudah hilang setelah Izanami-No-Okami hilang!" jawab Naoto yang kaget juga.

"Hahahaha! Akhirnya aku muncul kembali…" kata Kage Naoto yang keluar dari pintu tersebut.

"Ka-kau!? Mengapa kau muncul lagi!?" seru Naoto.

"Ufufufu… Aku muncul kembali… Saat perasaan 'ingin menjadi lelaki' mu muncul…" jawab Kage Naoto.

"Eh!? Aku…" kata Naoto kaget.

"Naoto…?" kata Rise bingung.

"Aku tak akan ragu lagi! Bersiaplah! HEAAAAAHH!!!" seru Kage Naoto.

Kage Naoto melemparkan beberapa jarum kea rah Rise dan Naoto, dan seketika itu Rise dan Naoto jatuh tidur.

"Fufufu… Shall we begin the operation?"

**P.S : Thanks KageNao, cerita Fortune Lover karyamu adalah inspirasi saia! XD**


End file.
